Call of duty zombies story 2
by Kalum115
Summary: this is the 2nd zombies story for Black ops 2, I think you guys enjoyed the first one so I'd continue in a new story. this will include Nuketown, Tranzit, Die rise, Mob of the dead, Buried and Origins. I might need to add that I don't own Call of duty zombies it belongs to Treyarch and Activision, I'm only using it to write the storyline for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Nuketown"

1963 Nevada U.S.A Nuketown:

During the events on Moon, in Nevada there was a small nuclear test site called "Nuketown", during one of the tests, people were fighting in a war, but the nuke launched anyway, the explosion killed everyone, even the people testing it died, then two different fractions of the C.D.C and C.I.A teams were sent to investigate the explosion and contain anything unusual.

Once they got there the radiation levels were very high but the C.I.A felt fine, then a massive rock crushed their cars and they couldn't leave, the rock blocked the gate. They had a look around the area and they found a TV it was on static, there was a sign it was broken it said population 115, when they looked around more, there was only two houses that were still accessible, a green one and a yellow one, then bodies started to rise from the ground, they had glowing yellow eyes, burned skin, it was the people that were fighting in the war there was hundreds of them walking towards them, they ran into the green houses back garden and found a strange box when one of them opened it, it gave them a gun, one of the C.I.A got the raygun, someone else got a M27 assault rifle.

They ran back through the green house and the TV started to play something through the static, they listened

Richtofen: "I knew I should have made an egg move robot, stupid Maxis with his rules….unt his STUPID ACCENT…"

It went off again, they wondered what it meant lots of zombies ran through the house but they used rayguns to kill them, a bell went off and they heard a siren, a few seconds later a big BANG, it was a strange red vending machine that said Juggernog, they drunk some and it tasted like strawberries, they felt stronger they then killed more zombies, then the TV said something

Richtofen: "Login- Teddy, password- Is a liar, I'm not but that's why no one would get it…."

More zombies started pouring out of everywhere, one of them dropped a nuke and one of the C.I.A ran into it

Samantha: "KA-BOOOM!"

All the zombies exploded and died, but that wasn't the end of it more of them came out of the doors, and ran after them, then another siren came on BANG.

Outside of the yellow house was another machine called Pack-A-Punch it started to make a jingle

Pack-A-Punch: "Friends, Neighbours, Ladies and gentlemen if you're feeling underpowered, I'll help make amends. Stick your weapon into the slot, and let it change your luck. Few things in life are guaranteed but I promise this won't suck, punch your fists into the air and raise a rebel yell! There's lots of bad'uns out there you need to send to hell, with pack-a-punch I have a hunch your problems will be gone, but if you end up on the ground sing a country western song. Pack-A-Punch (Everybody) Pack-A-Punch (WAH-HOO)"

TV: "BUZZZZ BOOMMM, Hello Samantha, you little brat your time is coming so SO SOON!"

They put their Rayguns and M27s into the pack a punch, the M27 turned into the Mystifyer, and the raygun into the Porters X2 Raygun, they held off the zombies, but there was too many

TV: "BUZZ Oh this going to be so much fun I can already feel the POWER FLOWING THROUGH ME HAAHA"

The zombies eyes changed blue, and got a lot faster, all of the C.I.A went down and died, the C.D.C couldn't hold off they ran out of ammo and got trapped in the green house, they all died…..

Then a big rocket crashed into the centre of the already destroyed Nuketown, it tore it off the Earth…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"New Earth"

1969 December 31st, Green run Tranzit:

As a cloudy red fog covered the entire area an old highly damaged bus parked outside the bus stop and let off its load horn alerting anything in the area.

Inside the bus stop was 4 people getting guns ready, they were, Misty, a young lady with bright eye for shotguns, next was Russman an old man with many diseases but they don't stop him when he has an explosive weapon, Marlton was a 1st class geek but he knew his weapons, he was very worried about getting infected by diseases, lastly was Samuel Stuhlinger a strange man who seemed to think that everything is a conspiracy or something to do with aliens or government, he loved any pistol.

They looked around the bus stop and Marlton had a brainstorm to build a portable generator, made of a fan with a small battery on the back of it and a tailfin from a model aeroplane and a mannequin to stand them on, when he put the last part on they heard a voice

Maxis: "Excellent now finish the device DO IT!"

Russman: "What in the holy hell was that?"

Marlton put the part on and it worked he placed it near a door that needed power supply and it opened, they found a ladder on the floor and they went outside to the bus, Marlton duck taped the Ladder on the bus.

When they got on the bus, zombies started to jump on the bus and claw at the windows, Misty shot them off with her Olympia shotgun, through the thick red fog they looked out the bad of the bus and saw lots of blue eyes piercing at them, the bus stopped at a Diner they got off, there was lava everywhere, they were careful not to stand in it, inside the diner was a MP5 machine gun Russman picked it up

Russman: "Last mag guys then I'm all out!"

They found a green soda machine it said Speed cola on it, but it was off, Marlton put the Power supply down near it and the machine came on, they all drank some, but when Marlton took the power away, the machine turned off and the effects of speed cola turned off, so he put it back.

They looked next door, it was a gas station inside was a glowing box, they opened it and it gave Marlton a MTAR assault rifle, Russman had a go and got an M8A1 assault rifle, Misty got an M1216 shotgun, she was very happy with that, and finally Stuhlinger got a Ray gun

Stuhlinger: "Oh GOD it's ALIENS"

The bus started to beep, they got back on, they notice a robot drive staring at Stuhlinger

T.E.D.D: "that one is going to end you all …I mean next stop dairy lane"

He was very damaged and thought that the places he was going were actually different places, they drove away as zombies jumped on the bus, and Stuhlinger shot them with the Ray gun

Stuhlinger: "Holy god, guys DID you see that…..I DIDN'T haha"

They stopped at a farm next they looked around and found a fridge

Russman: "err I guess if we come back here we could use this to get our gun back… yeah?"

They went back to the bus and drove away as more zombies grabbed on, once they died Stuhlinger started to hear Richtofen in his head

Richtofen: "oh good job wunderbar, you are doing well but zis is not a sprint, zis is unt marathon, out of your friends you are the only one who can hear me so you must convince your death friends to heat up ze Obelisk, hmm if only you knew someone who could build something that could grow very hot, like a jet engine, OH wait you do oh goody goody, so why are you still standing here listening to voices in your head hop to it swinehood or Maxis will kill you all!"

Stuhlinger: "err ok I guess haha, hey Marlton do you thing you could build a jet engine that could grow hot" 

Marlton: "why? I can but I'd need the parts to do that and also, ANY engine gets hot Stuhlinger UGH even a mindless brain cell knows that!"

They arrived at a power station, zombies started to rise from the ground, the only thing they could hide in was an outhouse, Russman opened it and they all fell in a hole, into a bright white room

Stuhlinger: "err who's been hiding this from all us normal folk?"

Zombies followed them down the hole, inside a room was a very big generator with a broken power switch

Misty: "Marlton can you fix it?"

Marlton: "of course I can that's like asking someone to drop an apple haha JUST keep those…things off me" 

As he fixed it the others killed zombies, and a voice came on over the intercom

Maxis: "oh my god, finally you're not one of those things, My name is Doctor Maxis, and I'm going to help you through this just listen to me AND NOT Richtofen, if you listen to him you will all die, turn on the power and release your saviour hurry"

Marlton turned on the power and lightning flashed everywhere killing the zombies, then something came out an electric zombie it made a strange sound then disappeared

Russman: "What the FUCK was that?" 

Maxis: "Excellent you've freed the Avogadro, but now you MUST turn off ze power an active power grid will disable my comminations and you will not be able to continue the tasks I have for you shut down ze power"

Russman: "Do we trust this guy I mean we can't trust many people that release goddamn electric bullcrap on us"

Misty: "I say trust him I mean we ain't got any other hope of survival have we"

They turned the power off

Maxis: "you've made a good choice hero's now ill contact you when the next step is ready for now try to survive and find the spire while you at it, you'll notice when you see it"

Misty: "you mean a pylon right?" 

Maxis: "a WHAT?! I'm not from this time I don't understand what on earth that is but the spire is just outside watch out for lava, don't listen to anything Richtofen says he'll kill you and your Earth!" 

they left the power station and got on the bus, it drove over to a town, there was lava everywhere and hundreds of zombies, to the right as they drove in was a bank and to the left was a bar, they got off the bus, and shot as many zombies as they could, and they went inside the bar and found another vending machine called Stamin-up, upstairs was a room with a box in with a teddy on it, they got back on the bus and stayed on until they came to a tunnel, inside was a small generator shaped like a jet engine, Stuhlinger picked it up and, gave it to Marlton, he looked at it

Marlton: "this could work as a body, we now need a heat dial and a handle to hold it, and lastly we will need some wires to hold it together"

Misty: "I saw some wires back at that PowerStation" 

They found a pylon, in a corn field when they got off the bus and ran over to it something made a strange noise, and a small creature jump on Stuhlingers head

Stuhlinger:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF ME MOMMY!"

Russman shot it off him but more came they ran to the pylon, once they got there the creatures stopped coming and Maxis said a new step

Maxis: "great you found the spire now all you need to do is lure the Avogadro here and, also you need to place artificial power supplies, you can find them, place two down and wait until I say to kill the Avogadro ok now go"

Russman and Marlton placed down to turbines and they started to go at full power

Richtofen started to speak to Stuhlinger

Richtofen: "ARE you even listening to me tell them to help ME Maxis is a busy beaver unt his dam will destroy you all"

They continued with Maxis objectives, then the Avogadro appeared and shocked Marlton, it got right under the pylon

Maxis: "KILL IT NOW CAPTURE ITS ESSENCE"

They stabbed it and killed it, its electric body went into the pylon and it started to have so much lightning come off it

Maxis: "ok there's too much power going through it get something to stop it then we can continue"

They remember the mystery box gave weapons perhaps it could give something that stops electricity

They ran to the diner, killing the creatures

Stuhlinger: "Why can't these little denizens just leave us alone WE COME IN PEACE!"

They had a go on the box and Misty got 2 E.M.P grenades

Maxis: "Excellent those will do now go back to the pylon and use them on the ground and turn it off the power should stabilize, hurry it can act as a teleporter to take you to your next place."

They got back and threw both E.M.P's, the pylon turned off

Maxis: "Well done heroes you have completed this tower of babble haha, now I will teleport you to the next objective good luck"

Richtofen: "Sammy we're going to fall out if you don't listen to me at the next place, this one I can lose but the next one you NEED to do its VERY IMPORTANT" 

As they waited for Maxis to teleport them they killed the zombies and one dropped a Max ammo

Richtofen spoke to them all through the Aether

Richtofen: "I can't tell but I think that's a max ammo, I cannot be sure I can only see everything at the same time haha"

They grabbed it and refilled their guns

Maxis: "it's ready I can teleport you all now just stand in the middle and"

The pylon zapped them and teleported them…


	3. Chapter 3

ok this was difficult its been a while since I did the die rise Easter egg ages ago (it didn't save though) I have skipped a lot of parts I know but its really hard to put into word and still sound slightly sane lol, I'm doing Maxis side for now, but I will do the Richtofen side if you guys want me too. Mob of the dead next time :)

Chapter 2

"Die Rise"

2009 China, Die Rise: the Tranzit crew were fighting for their lives on top of 3 very tall skyscrapers, Stuhlinger was standing on a high ledge talking to a voice in his head

Stuhlinger: "Wh….What I don't understand?"

?: "?"

Stuhlinger: "Travel where?, don't you get it? There's nothing left!"

?: "?"

Stuhlinger: "Whoa…how did you…What? What do you mean mend the rift?

Stuhlinger: "well maybe I don't wanna huh did ya think of that?"

?: "?!"

Stuhlinger: "oh, you can't tell them about the flesh…what I did, they'd kill me if they knew"

Then zombies ran at him

Stuhlinger: "AWW….SHIT"

Russman dives at the zombies shooting them all with five-seven pistols, he killed all of them

Russman: "if your gonna talk to your imaginary friends, Stu, you might want to wait until you're in a Z free zone…AHHH"

Russman got tackled by a jumping zombie with big teeth, it ripped Russman apart, and an elevator came up with Misty and Marlton inside

Misty: "Stupin-ger! Get over here now!"

Marlton: "C'mon, c'mon!"

Samuel ran into the elevator and they went up

Stuhlinger: "What do we do now?"

Misty: "we get guns, we find a good place to defend, kick ass that it!"

Richtofen to Stuhlinger: "Accept your fate begin anew"

Stuhlinger: "I don't understand?"

Marlton: "What are you talking about Stuhlinger, Misty made it clear!"

The doors opened and hundreds of zombies ran in

Richtofen: "ACCEPT YOUR FATE BEGIN ANEW!"

Misty: "if we're going down, we're going down fighting AHHH"

They all died but a purple light engulfed all of them and it dropped them of on top of a skyscraper, alive then Stuhlinger said

Stuhlinger: "have we…..been here before?"

They looked around and couldn't remember if they had seen it all before, they found a shotgun and Misty took it as, zombies started jumping down from broken ledges

Maxis: "power signals are no longer, interrupting my communication devices, you will hear me and you should listen"

They ran down stairs and they found a slide down to another building, inside was weird, it was upside down and the mystery box was above them, they had a go on it, Misty got a Galil, Marlton got the HAMR Light machine gun

Marlton: "I believe this gun decreases fire rate while increasing fire power"

Russman got a RPD light machine gun, finally Stuhlinger got the Executioner shotgun revolver pistol, he was very pleased with this, they ran to an elevator shaft it had bits of metal that they could jump to, as zombies ran towards them they had no other choice they jumped to the closet bit of meta and kept jumping down, until they got to the bottom, which was a room with religious Buddha statues, all upside down, they jumped into the room and killed the zombies following them, they then ran into a big part of the room, just outside a window was a ledge they could use to jump to the next buiding, they ran and jumped Misty made it, Marlton followed and he made it, Russman jumped and they caught him, and Stuhlinger jumped and missed, but he only fell to the next room below

Stuhlinger: "AHHHHH…oh haha I thought I was a goner"

The three of them ran into a big blue room with, sowing machines everywhere, and a big power switch, they turned it on and heard a big boom that echoed through every building

Richtofen: "Fetch me their souls haha"

As a fog came down, crawler zombies with huge teeth started jumping around the walls and the ceiling, they were hard to kill, they jumped in packs of three, they showed a strong resembleance to the gas zombies back with the old crew!

Once they managed to kill them and the last on dropped a Max ammo

Richtofen: "Max ammo!"

They continued and they found an elevator that worked, but they had to get on top as it had a perk machine inside, the three got on top of Juggernog as it went to the roof, and Stuhlinger got on top of Mule kick, they went up to the roof, once they were up there they brought the perks to keep them strong on the roof was a big radio pylon

Misty: "have we gotta power that one now UGH"

Just down some stairs was another 3 elevators, one containing "Double tap 2", it made two bullets come out of the barrel at once

Maxis: "good the powers on now you must stand on four golden rings on the floor they should start to glow"

Richtofen: "ah Samuel you will have to stand on four gold rings on the floor there's two in the elevators go NOW"

They found them and stood on them but they had to be quick as the elevators were going up, they lit up

Maxis: "good now you need a special sniper, then shoot a orb out of the dragons mouth"

Marlton loved snipers so he took an SVU from the wall, they all went to the roof and saw a giant Chinese dragon and a ball in its mouth, Marlton shot it and it disappeared

Maxis: "now go back to the beginning and remove the orbs from under two lion statues paws"

Richtofen: "Sammy well done your listening for once, now you need a special buildable gun from that power room build it and spray it on the balls at the beginning, GO!"

They went back to the start and found the lion statues, Marlton and Misty picked up the orbs

Richtofen: "Nein Sammy get them to put the balls back Now otherwise I have no more use for you, I'll just make you BEGIN AGAIN"

They ran and Maxis said

Maxis: "once again you have made a hard decision and you picked right, now build the err Trample steam and we'll continue"

They found a building table.

Misty: "Marlton you can build this….thing on the blue prints right?"

Marlton: "sure I'll need a grate, a motor, a bellow and finally a flag to see if it's charged ok, if you find them I think that's what it says"

They managed to find each part and brought them to Marlton, and he started building the Trample steam, and took it to a golden statue

Maxis: "place it down and put the orbs on and they should stick to the spire"

Misty put her orb on as did Marlton, and they flew over to the pylon and stuck to either side.

More zombies started to chase them

Richtofen: "Fetch me their souls"

More jumping jacks, started to chase them too, they ran to the Buddha room and Maxis said

Maxis: "now you must die here but, the old one must be the one that gets hurt, then the girl must get him up, Rencarnation is strong within this room, then kill as many zombies as you can"

Russman went down by the zombies and Misty revived him as Marlton ran around with the zombies, Stuhlinger watched and shot some zombies as they went past

Maxis: "good that's enough zombies, now you need to find electric knuckles and go to the roof hit each side of the spire"

They looked around for the electric knuckles and found them inside the elevator shaft, they were called Galvaknuckles, and Marlton put them on

Marlton: "I was never strong when I was young….. I'm not strong now but, WITH THESE I am powerful, and I want to look good in front of Misty"

They went all the way back up to the roof and Marlton punched zombies to get to the pylon he punched each side of the pylon, and it lit up orange, with lightning and the Chinese dragon started to breathe fire and fireworks came off it and exploded in pretty orange sparks.

Maxis: "yes you have done well but now your well into your adventure, you must walk miles to the rift, of Argartha, in Africa… don't worry to much continental plates have moved its only 2 miles through Egypt, which is about a mile north from here, I'm afraid I cannot stop Richtofen from sending zombies after you, that is beyond my power at the moment"

Misty: "UGH really Africa, you better hope it only takes a day or so"

They ran to the nearest elevator and went down to ground floor.

Richtofen: "SAMEUL I WILL KILL YOU ALL, the only way to stop Maxis is to stop him at the rift DO YOU WANT TO DIE, ARG I'm not talking to you for the entire trip!"

Stuhlinger: "I can't trust someone who sends zombies after us, why don't you go ask the bitch, WHY ME!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, I rating this chapter alone, an M for a lot of swearing lol these guys do swear lot. next time Buried

Chapter 4

"Mob of the dead"

1933 December 31st:

Three inmates inside Alcatraz prison were plotting an escape, the inmates were Sal DeLuca, Michael Finn O'Leary, Billy Handsome and Albert Arlington (Weasel). The plan was they would collect different parts hidden around the prison to build a plane, of Albert's design, to escape, they started to go over the plan….again.

Finn: "hey Sal we must have been through this 50 times already!"

Sal: "and we'll go through it another 50 if that's what it takes. 9:30 lights out guard begins his rounds"

Sal was standing in his cell with a cup of coffee, and started to chat with the guard

Sal: "how we doin' tonight Ferguson family good?"

Ferguson: "They're doin' great Mr DeLuca , my boy Tommy, he's almost 6 now"

Sal sips his coffee

Sal: "ain't that swell"

Ferguson walks over to Finns cell, and Finn was reading a news paper

Ferguson: "hey Finn you got those tips for Saturday's race yet?"

Finn: "I'm workin' on it, right now"

He continues to Billy's cell which was dark as the lights were off, and Billy was lighting a cigarette, and a man could be heard groaning

Billy: "you gonna shut him up, or I gotta do it?"

Ferguson hits the cell door with a baton and snaps at Billy

Ferguson: "you know the rules Handsome, no talking"

Billy: "9:35 Weasel launches into a song and dance routine"

Weasel: "ooo arrgg ow you gotta get the doc"

Ferguson opens his cell door and walks in

Ferguson: "god dammit Arlington, it better be for real this time"

Weasel stands up and stabs Ferguson with his homemade knife then punches him, killing him, Weasel picks up the keys and unlocks the gangs cell doors

Sal: "once Weasel has the keys we move to stage two"

Sal throws his cup away and walks out of his cell and they all huddle up

Sal: "let's get movin'"

Billy takes out four python snub nose revolvers and gives one to each of them

Billy: "here you go fellas straight from the warden's private collection"

Weasel: "haha, hey did your boys get the parts ready?"

Billy: "of course they fuckin' did"

A zombie moan is heard among them, they look behind them to see Ferguson standing up and slowly walking towards them, with glowing red eyes

Weasel: "what the fuck, but I killed him?"

Billy: "you've been in the joint to long Al, you've forgotten how to take care of business"

He points his gun towards Ferguson and fires at his shoulder, this made the zombie Ferguson flinch, and look at his shoulder, and then he continued towards them.

Billy: "What the fuck!?"

They all pointed their guns at him and fired everything at him, after they emptied their gun ammo into him, he let out a dying groan.

Weasel: "this aint right. Somethin' weirds going on here…"

Sal: "you don't say Weasel"

Finn: "where are those screams comin' from?"

As he said this hundreds of cell doors opened and stumbling out of every one was zombies, and even a crawler dragging himself towards them.

Weasel: "oh shit!"

They run away, but the zombies started to run towards them, Billy picked up a pipe and punchierd it through a zombies head, Weasel shot some but it did little damage to the zombies, they surrounded him and ripped him apart and started to eat him. Finn was getting backed into a corner he ran out of ammo, the zombies jumped onto him and started to feast on him. Sal and Billy were running away, and the zombies ran to Billy, while sal ran to the door leading to the docks, Billy got surrounded and they ate him as he screamed in pain, Sal turned around and was met by another horde that jumped on him killing him.

A strange red light covered each of them, and a deep voice from nowhere said

? "You failed again, DO IT AGAIN!"

The bodies of the prisoners appeared in the library of Alcatraz, and strange mists surrounded their bodies, ghosts? They dived back in their bodies and each of them gasped for air

Sal: "is everybody ok?"

Billy: "how the fuck can we be ok, we were just standing around like fuckin' ghosts"

Finn: "there's gotta be a reason an explanation for all this"

Weasel: "we all think about this the same, we saw our bodies right before we climbed back in them, lemme explain somethin' to ya right off the bat…. Whatever you do, whatever you say, whatever crazy shit, you think of to rationalise this crazy shit, remember one thing: it won't fuckin' matter"

Sal: "Weasels right I don't wanna stand around here wait for more shit to happen, we continue with the plan, get the parts and get the hell off this rock"

They look around, they found a map of Alcatraz, with places marked with names and, warden key locations Weasel looked at it

Weasel: "you know it's strange, that's my hand writing, in blood, but I sure as hell don't remember writing it"

They looked outside and saw corpses rising out of the ground, they were covered in barb wire and, all had red eyes, they move toward the windows and ripped the boards down

Finn: "any one wanna say, why there's fuckin' corpses running around Alcatraz?"

Billy: "im not sure an explanations gonna help us!"

Weasel: "Don't you realise what's happening? Doesn't anything feel familiar to you guys? I think we've been trapped here…."

Sal: "shut up Weasel if I say we're getting' out we're getting' out!"

They managed to kill a wave of them, but then more started to rise up.

Weasel: "any one starting to see what's happening now?"

Billy: "yeah, these freaks come in waves, one after the other"

Sal: "we need to stick together."

Finn: "why, we're already dead, what's the worst that could happen?"

The zombies started to come in bigger waves and the guys were running low on ammo

Sal: "listen to me, the whole wings overrun, we need to get out of the cell block"

Finn: "what makes you so sure it's different anywhere else?"

Sal: "im not, im just not waitin' around here to die"

Billy: "im with Sal on this one we should move"

They opened the door and made their way to the cafeteria, once they got there, the key was hung up above them, they couldn't reach it, on the wall was a chalk outline of a gun, and Sal took it

Sal: "what the fuck, a gun just came out of that chalk drawing, this place just keeps getting' weirder and weirder"

He opened up the door to the café, inside was a lot of piled up tables, in the corner was a chest with question marks on it and fire bursting up from underneath it

Billy: "guys I think I've found Pandora's fuckin' box!"

Sal opened it and got given a Tommy gun M1927

Sal: "ahh now this is a shooter"

Billy got a strange weapon called the Blundergat

Billy: "holy shit this thing looks like it could take out plenty of these fucks"

Finn got a Galil assault rifle

Finn: "well this is unquestionable but I can make do"

Weasel got the raygun

Weasel: "oh yeah nice, I love this one every time, err?"

They heard a sound of a cell door being slammed shut, then out of a burst of fire, came a big zombie dressed in a full suit of armour, he roared a them, and ran after Weasel, they all shot it in the head, its helmet flew off, and he ripped the pins out of two smoke grenades and the burst in explosion, eventually they killed him

Brutus: "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

They ran out of the café and looked around for a way to get to the key, Weasel noticed a fuse box and explained that they could turn back into ghosts with that and get things turned on, he demonstrated by shocking himself, blue mist came out of his body and it moved around, it jumped up to a power switch through a portal that only Weasel could see, he also got electric shock powers, he only had a certain amount of time before he really died. He zapped the power dial and it turned on then the key dropped down to Sal, Weasel went back into his body.

Weasel: "see! Gotta look for big spooky, lookin' holes"

They went over to the door to the laundry room but the door was lock and the key couldn't fit, on a wall behind the door was the words written in blood "A SOuL AlONe CaN FOLloW ThE PAtH"

Sal tried going into afterlife and once he was in he wondered around and found a portal, inside was a bunch of pipes going up like stairs and at the top was a power dial he zapped it and the locked door opened, Sal went back to his body and they all ran downstairs to the Laundry and Showers, there was bodies hanging up on the shower heads, blood still dripping, at the very end of the Showers was a Dryer, it was lock they used the key to open a gate to get into it, but to power up the machine they needed to power up another dial, Finn had a go by using another fusebox, he zapped the power dial, they all heard a "ting" as Finn got back into his body, when they turned the dryer on it exploded a lot of smoke and mist, the zombies ran straight through the smoke, another sound of a door slamming echoed through the building, another Brutus burst out of the ground with a "ROOOAAAARRR", they had shoot him with the raygun to take his hat off, he hit and killed Billy, but instead of dyeing he went into the same afterlife as touching the fuse boxes, he zapped Brutus and he exploded, he then climbed back into his body, the dryer door burst open and the smoke cleared, inside the dryer was a shirt

Weasel: "that's one part to Icarus we just need the other 4 now"

They left the laundry room, they went to the next part of the cell block, Broadway.

Once they were there, the Broadway was a mess, on the wall was a strange symbol in blood of a dog, and below them was a pit of fire and lava, they killed a zombie and out of the wall came a big dog's head covered in fire, it had red eyes and teeth made from lava, it sucked the zombie into its mouth and ate it, it sat in the wall and looked at the four of them it barked as if it wanted to be fed.

Finn: "WH-what hey guys look tell me you're seein' this looks like something outta Weasels drawings, this place just gets weirder by the minute"

When they killed zombies the dog would suck them in and eat them after about 10 zombies it howled then disappeared, the blood dog shape was now lit up

Sal: "ok then we did….whatever that was but I think there's gonna be more let's go get the parts down at the docks"

Billy: "there's a brand new gondola up stairs we can take that"

They went upstairs and they noticed a vending machine it had writing all over it "Electric-cherry soda"

It needed power, they ran over to the gondola, it was locked and also needed power, so Weasel went into afterlife and quickly zapped the gondola and the perk machine, then jumped back into his body, Billy drank the Electric cherry, he felt….normal, he reloaded his gun and sparks flew out of his body.

Billy: "ahh, what the fuck? I got superpowers I don't get it are there more of these things"

Sal: "err I'm not drinking that I don't really want sparks to fly outta me every time I reload, I won't be able to see ha"

They then took the Gondola down toward the docks, once it stopped they got off and looked around of the next part, they then found another perk machine called Juggernog, Billy went into afterlife and his ghost appear at the bottom of some stairs, behind him was another volt meter, he shocked it and a gate opened revealing the next part, he ran upstairs and zapped Juggernog's volt meter, then jumped into his body, they all took Juggernog

Weasel: "we don't even stop to think about it, we just lug it right down"

Sal: "ahh oh that's good, can't remember the last time I tasted water"

Finn: "how long this soda been sittin'"

Billy: "oh that's GOOD haha, oh guys there's a part down there I opened the gate"

They ran down stairs and grabbed the part.

Sal: "alright we got the gas, 3 more parts, the engine, the rigging, and the control wheel"

They ran up to the top area of the docks and found another dog pattern next to a door, they shot a zombie and the dog's head flew out of the hole and it ate the zombie, they killed more as the dog ate them, it then howled and disappeared, the dog light was once again lit up, they opened the door and inside was 3 generators, 1 of them was on and they had to shut down the main controls, Sal went into afterlife and zapped 3 control panels and he overloaded the generator, causing it to blow up, he went back into his body, and they continued outside, as they got outside, they went into the next building and they found a box with numbers in it all set at 0 but it looked like it could have something to do with a bird cage thing above them, at the top of the stairs was a fuse box, Finn hit it and, when he ran down stairs there was 3 numbers on the walls "6,5,9" he entered these numbers and the cage clicked and lowered, they got inside and got the Rigging, then there was a "BOOOM".

Brutus: "ROOOAAAARRR"

The chased Sal up the stairs as the others shot Brutus, Weasel killed him with the raygun,

Brutus: "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT ME?!"

They ran into the tunnels and found another perk machine called double tap, they couldn't see a fuse box, upstairs was back at the cell block, and another locked door with the words "A SOUL ALONE CAN FOLLOW THE PATH"

Weasel went into afterlife and saw a portal above him inside was a volt meter, then he ran to power up double tap, inside the room was another perk machine called "Speed cola" so he quickly powered that one too, they drank double tap and speed cola, it made them shoot faster and reload faster

Billy: "guy this speed shit goes really good with the spark stuff haha"

Inside a jail cell was the engine they needed, there was a wire connecting from the door to a window outside, the same wires coming out of the generators

Weasel: "that generator must have been powering the door"

They took the engine

Sal: "we can't carry anymore lets got to the roof"

Inside the café was a staircase to the roof, up there was a acid box on the floor

Weasel: "you can put that on the blundergat to make it shoot acid"

There was a lot of blood everywhere, inside a cabinet was the control wheel to the plane, Billy opened it and took the part, on the roof was a giant ramp they started to build the plane like Al had in his note books, he noticed a big pile of blood leading into a shed

Weasel: "I kinda wish I didn't know what was in there…..sadly I do…."

The plane was built they climbed on and, Sal turned on the gas canisters, it sped off the runway and up in the air…. It was flying

Billy: "IT'S WORKIN' its actually fuckin' workin'"

Weasel: "at last my Icarus, we take flight hah"

But the in the distance was the newly built golden gate bridge.

Finn: "OH SHIIIIITT"

Icarus crashed into the bridge and they all fell onto the bridge

Weasel: "no no my baby"

Icarus struggled to fly and crashed it the sea

Sal: "ugh how did we survive that fall?"

Then zombies started to jump onto the bridge

Sal: "AW come on here two? Is this where it ends huh forever trapped here?"

Then 4 electric chairs appeared

Weasel: "I know this doesn't make much sense now but we have to strap ourselves in trust me!"

Sal: "are you fuckin' kidding me Weasel?"

Billy: "if you're wrong I'm gonna haunt you forever Weasel!"

Finn: "at this point I'm willing to believe anything"

They saw a machine called Pack a Punch, they put their guns in and it upgraded them, they looked like they had lava in them, Billy got an upgraded blundergat called the Sweeper. They got in the chairs and they reappeared back in the library as ghosts, they got back into their bodies and they still had all they're stuff

Billy: "wow that really worked?"

Back on the roof they missed a dog space so they fed it the zombies that ran at them, Billy put the acid in the Sweeper, its name changed to the "vitriolic withering". The dog was fed and a loud noise coming from the tunnels was heard, they ran down the to find a hole in the wall and a lava covered tomahawk floating, they took one each

Weasel: "did that bring a step closer to getting out of here…..don't think so, I guess anything helps hey?"

From the mine they could here number clicking from the number panel, it was going crazy, in blood on the floor it wrote "Enter your numbers of fate"

Sal: "does that mean our cell numbers?"

Weasel: "try it"

Sal went into afterlife and entered each of their numbers, 872, 386, 481 and 101, then he jumped back into his body

Brutus: "so you want to know the truth!"

A recording started to play all around the prison, they all listen, while Weasel was shaking in fear

Stanley: "my name is Stanley Ferguson ex guard at Alcatraz prison, todays date October 1950, I'm gonna tell you about 4 of the most cunning inmates at Alcatraz, Sal's crew"

The recording stop but as the went upstairs there was a flashing record on the ground and Finn picked it up

Stanley: "the crew consisted of Sal DeLuca, the boss, Billy handsome, he was the lap dog of Sal, Finn O'Leary, Sal's best friend, but the odd one out was always Albert Arlington AKA the Weasel, he was Sal's money handler but was kicked out for stealing money, they met up in Alcatraz where Albert had an escape plan"

They continued upstairs and found another tape

Stanley: "their plan was to build a plane of Arlington's design and fly it out of Alcatraz not only was it almost impossible, but it was futile, they managed to get to the roof"

Near the roof was another recording

Stanley: "on the roof the others had a plan to kill the Weasel and take the plane out of Alcatraz"

On the roof next to a newly built Icarus, was the last recording

Stanley: "so it was here where, they lured the unsuspecting Arlington to the roof, where they killed him and dragged his lifeless body into a shed on the roof, they took the plane but it crashed into the golden gate bridge, they were all captured and were sentenced to death by electric chair, on January 7th 1934 they were executed, it made the papers and now I'm retired, this bloody act has made them realise that the way to stop this, is to kill Arlington. I think they get it"

?: "HAHAHAHAHHA"

They all realised that they need to kill Weasel, they got on Icarus and flew over to the bridge they crashed again, but this time, Weasel landed away from the others

Sal: "I knew you couldn't be trusted Weasel"

Finn: "once a rat always a rat"

Billy: "aww does it hurt, don't worry IT WILL"

Weasel: "guys it doesn't have to be like this"

He shouted at them and zombies burst out from under the bridge and attacked the 3 of them but left Weasel alone, then 3 Brutus's appeared and chased them

Billy: "holy shit why aren't they killing Weasel?"

Sal: "because he's been controlling them all this time ain't ya Weasel"

Weasel: "no I… well I don't know about now?"

They killed Billy and Finn.

Sal shot Weasel in the arm, then Weasel shot Sal in the head as the zombies held him

Weasel: "I'm sorry guys…wait I…I did it I finally did it YESSS haha I'm free from this purgatory WOO HOO"

All the zombies died, and everything faded away as the cycle was Broken and time fixed itself.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter, I changed some of the Easter egg, as for 1 this is not a guide, 2 its hard to explain some of them lol. hope you enjoy, I will do Richtofens side as well soon ok.

Chapter 5

"Buried"

2009 on the edge of Egypt:

The four heroes were walking through the dessert at night, the moon in the sky was bright with lots of light on it.

Russman: "stop we set up camp here for the night"

They lit a fire and sat on some wreckage of plane

Russman: "in case you boneheads have forgotten the world is broken, very broken, the dead walk and what's left of civilisation is of those we barely understand"

Misty: "what makes you think it's gonna better at this new place?"

Russman: "I dunno, but at least we'll be sure"

Stulinger: "err sure of what exactly?"

Russman: "i…I dunno"

Marlton: "his memory's going again!"

Misty: "your name is Russman Russ-Man!"

Russman: "dat my first or last name?"

Marlton: "we don't know your just Russman, anyway you're a former operative for black arrow, but you retired before the err… outbreak, then you found us"

Russman: "yeah…. I think I remember, a town?"

Misty and Marlton: "yes that's it that's where you found us"

Misty: "when we met you already had your lap dog in tow"

Stulinger: "Hey what do ya mean lap dog huh, I'm the only one who knows what to do"

Russman: "don't talk stupid Stu all you do is do what the German tells you to do!"

Marlton: "I don't think you're in any position to ridicule Mr. Stulinger, considering your problem!"

Russman: "you better watch your mouth before you say something you regrette boy!"

Misty: "enough! Look were all here for reasons we don't fully understand"

Stulinger: "FULLY understand?"

Misty: "ok for reasons we don't understand at all, but the point is we do it day in, day out, it's what we do, and we do it because doing something, anything it better than doin' nothing"

All: "yeah"

Russman: "the rift is just over that dune we'll move at dawn"

Marlton: "what if we don't find answers?"

Russman: "then we'll just have to ask more questions"

2009 edge of Africa, the Rift: they arrived in a power plant, next to it was a big tower and a huge lava pit, into nothingness, the four of them stood on top of the flooring area of the power plant, or at least what was left of it above a hole in the ground leading somewhere.

Russman: "that's not a hole in the ground, that's the rift!"

Maxis: "attention my comarial friends, you can hear me yes? Our journey inches ever closer to its conclusion, not far from here lies a tower, seen from this vantage point, your job is to power the tower, it's not simple matter below this station, is a town it holds the necessary parts to power it"

They all went down the hole.

Stuhlinger: "ahhhhhh owwww damnit, that hurt, they should put a sign up there or something!"

Then Maxis started to speak again, they noticed quick revive but it was off, they fell down a small hole into a barn, outside it was little town, it was buried underground completely

Maxis: "the parts should be scattered all over this place, you must make sure that are not used to further Richtofens desires, and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals"

They noticed the mystery box and they decided to have a go on it, Misty got a M1216 shotgun, Marlton got a new weapon called the Paralyzer, Stulinger got a new weapon to the "Raygun mark 2"

Stuhlinger: "WHAT it got better, haha I don't believe it until I see it"

He shot a zombie with it, three lasers came out two tore the zombie's arms off and the last one rip its head off

Stuhlinger: "HOLY SHIT it is better in your face Marlton haha"

Russman had a go and got a new pistol the Remington new model army, it was western revolver, with click in, click out magazine.

Russman: "this is darn tootin' six shootin' haha"

They saw a big man inside a jail cell, they went inside, and saw the key hanging up new to the door

Stuhlinger: "if we let him out are we sure he won't just RIP OUR LIMBS OFF?"

Marlton: "maybe an atomic blast from your mark two could brake the door open?"

Russman: "you know we could just use the key"

Russman opened it and the tall man inside, stepped back and coward in the corner

Misty: "aww he's scared, he look there's some booze on the table, maybe he just needs a drink ha, that's what I need every now and then"

She gave him the booze and he chugged it down, he then turned around and charged at the zombies killing them as he did it

Marlton: "wow that's was cool, *cough* I mean good maybe he can open the debris that block our path?"

His name was written on the cell door, "Leroy"

Leroy started to walk around, the zombies seemed afraid of him and wouldn't chase him, they left Leroy alone, he would too as he was scared of the zombies.

Richtofen: "Samuel, Samuel Stuhlinger?"

Stuhlinger: "what? Oh no not again!"

Richtofen: "calm yourself Samuel, we're all friends here, are we not?"

Stuhlinger: "err, not really, me and Russman are buddies but, I hate that girl with a passion"

Richtofen: "we have no time for such pity rivalry's mien friend, I'm afraid that Maxis will once again trick you into following his orders, he's a very convincing liar, I've witnessed this first hand, for now you must concentrate on powering the tower above ground, it's more important than you could possibly imagine"

Stuhlinger: "so no pressure then?"

Richtofen: "the components necessary to power the tower can only source from this location, when you find zem you must ensure that they are not used to help maxis!"

They looked for the parts, Misty found an odd looking light bulb, Stuhlinger found a antenna, Marlton found some string inside, a building Leroy bashed the door open to, upstairs was Mulekick, but it was off. They didn't know where to put the parts, they got Leroy to break down a couple more door one leading to a brand new area, in this area was a candy shop, a court, a church and a spooky looking house, they opened the door to the court inside was a strange brief case, with lights on it 4 down, and 3 across two on each of them were orange the other was black, upstairs was an off speed cola, Marlton went inside the candy shop, and upstairs was the power switch, he turned it on and the whole town, echo a loud boom. The perk machines, they got juggernog, Speed cola and Mulekick really quick, then Misty got Leroy to smash some debris into the church and the spooky house, inside the church was a battery on the floor and a new perk machine called, Vulture-ade the drank it and it improves vision so they could see perk machines and the mystery box all the time, as an added bonus it made the zombies drop ammo and sometimes some smelly green stuff they could stand in and for a short amount of time the zombies ignored them. They looked around for a place to build the parts, Marlton noticed some gallows Maxis started to speak

Maxis: "great these gallows will provide the necessary power needed, bring the parts here"

Marlton put their parts on

Maxis: "good continue at pace, another two more components are required make sure you don't use them for Richtofens needs"

Russman put his part on as well

Maxis: "yes 1 more part, you are brave warriors, perhaps braver than those who walk this road before you"

Stuhlinger didn't know if he should help Maxis or Richtofen but Misty snatched his part before he could decide

Stuhlinger: "HEY I wanted to choose"

Misty: "we can't have you listening to the other one can we!"

Maxis: "good job it's good to see that, Richtofens twisted words haven't changed your mind"

Then they saw a lantern flying

Maxis: "oh dear it seems a sprit has gotten restless"

Russman threw a grenade at it and blew the lantern out of the sky

Maxis: "good take it to the gun shop roof there's a portal place it in there"

Russman and the others went to the roof and put the lantern into a purple portal, some board came out of the wall, with strange code on it

Maxis: "bah the code of the ancients well I can decode the first letter but it's a bit rusty, ill try.

First one on top is D

Middle one is L

Last one is B

In the tunnels is some boards with words on them hit them in order, the first letter should be enough"

They went into the tunnels and hit the signs

Dry gulch shaft

Lunger undermines

Bone orchard vein

Then a spark of light came out of the sign and flew toward the Gallows, it flew into the light bulb

Maxis: "excellent, you are really getting close now you must find 3 bells, then one of you must go into the ghost house and tell everyone else which bells to ring now go Richtofen can still interfere"

Russman found a bell in the court, Stuhlinger found one in the candy shop and Marlton found one in a saloon, Misty went into the haunted house and strange ghost women wearing a black dress chased her, bullets affected them but more just came, in a room was a sofa with lights on it, the 1st one was lit but the others were off

Misty: "I guess it's the closest, MARLTON RING IT!"

Marlton rung the bell and it made a loud ting

Then the 3rd light came on

Misty: "RUSSMAN YOUR TURN!"

He hit the bell and it tinged and the 2nd light came on

Misty: "STUPINJER HIT THE BELL!"

He rang it and it tinged, then the lights went red

Maxis: "ha to you, you just rang a bunch of bells, but trust me you've just powered a very powerful machine its powered now, but now I think for your bravery you deserve a reward, go to the fountain just outside and look inside I've given you something"

They ran over and inside was pack a punched versions of their weapons and perk drinks

Marlton got an upgraded paralyzer, called the Petrifier

Stuhlinger got the porters X2 Raygun mark 2

Misty got an upgraded shotgun and finally Russman got the Remington upgraded it was called the Sassafras, they also got the perks Stamin-up, quick revive, double tap and PhD flopper.

Maxis: "now to give the towers a jump start that briefcase in the court has an immense amount of power, open it and press the button! This activates all the towers you've powered"

They went inside and the cases lights were all orange, Marlton opened it

Marlton: "you guys sure?"

Richtofen: "NEIN SAMMY PLEASE DON'T!"

Stuhlinger: "go for it"

He pressed the button and instantly and explosion went off.

Maxis: "at last, I control the Aethers energy, I CAN AT LAST REACH ARGARTHA!"

Richtofen: "NEIN you fools why did you listen to him?"

Maxis: "regretfully I must inform you that neither the Earth nor its people will survive"

BOOOM

Richtofen: "ahh I tried so hard to warn you, DONKOPTH"

Maxis: "at last I can finally be re-united with my dearest Samantha"

Richtofen: "err hello aren't you forgetting someone here? Even if your retched daughter is still alive she has MY BODY!"

Maxis: "if you desire to return to the physical realm so badly Richtofen, I will grant you that WISH!"

BOOOM

The four heroes realized what they had done, the zombies eyes changed to a bright orange and there was an orange fog again, every now and then was an explosion, from Maxis entering Argartha, and Maxis did grant Richtofens wish but put him in a zombie, it had blue eyes and could speak, when they killed him, he dropped a Max ammo and he would come back again later

Richtofen (zombie): "Curse you Maxis you and that little girl are always ruining my fun unt games"

Richtofen (zombie): "please Maxis have pity, I've died at least 10 times now, ISNT THAT PUNISHMENT ENOUGH?!"

He got no reply. They had destroy the Earth, Maxis got into Argatha and found Samantha, the problem is the Aether put everyone back in time, Samantha was stuck in 1918, in Aether, and some old friends were there too. Maxis interfered with the time stream and completed the giant project at least 20 years before it was supposed to be complete.

Next chapter: "every story has a beginning…..and an end (Origins)"


	6. Chapter 6

Northern France

1918

Excavation site 64

Origins.

A very dark cloudy sky flew over the German Excavation site as Zeppelins and biplanes flew above some, were fighting. It was raining cold muddy everywhere but what was Group 935 mining for?

Samantha (from Aether): "It began long ago on the battlefield of the Great War, two German scientists saw to harness powers of imaginable destruction, they were certain that their discovery's would ensure Germanys ultimate victory, but they could never had imagined what secrets they would unearth".

As the Germans mined a wall a gust of wind came out and one of them looked inside he heard growling as if something was running towards him. "ROAAAR", "AAAAAAHHHH" as the German screamed, a zombie dressed in armour like a Templar with glowing blue eyes chewed the man's face then ripped it off and ROARED at some more Germans then zombies started to pour out of the holes in the wall and kill all the Germans as they ran away the zombies jumped on them and ate them. There's more zombies on the surface with Yellow eyes they looked like Germans, and they ran across No man's land like it was nothing, the Germans shot them but the bullets did nothing, all the Germans were dead.

Samantha: "As an ancient evil ran across the frontlines the hope of the Germans lied in the hands of 3 heroes sent to stop it."

As a tank drove over a crawler and crushed it a man on top was shooting the zombies his name was Tank Dempsey he looked very young, mid 20s, he was using a MG08 machine gun and he jumped the tank he emptied the gun as a zombie ran over to him, he punched the zombie and pushed its head onto a boiling hot pipe and killed it then more of them came he pulled out a Remington pistol and a knife and shot all of the zombies.

In another trench there was another man with a double barrel shotgun his name was Nikolai Belinski he picked up an axe and threw it at a zombie he then walked to the next area

He looked very different he had a pilot hat on and a beard and look like he was in his 30s.

Just though a door was another man with a katana slicing up zombies his name was Takeo Masaki he looked very young, very muscled and had metal strapped to his hands, he was slicing the heads off zombies, he pulled out a Mauser C96 and shot some zombies that he held back with his Katana, he jumped though a broken door and saw Tank and Nikolai they all aimed at each other but then they saw another with a zombie on the table cutting its head open, it looked familiar, cutting its brain out and putting it in a jar, the man's name was Dr Edward Richtofen he dropped the bone saw and looked at his hands covered in blood he looked younger he had a moustache and jet black hair and what looked like a black smith outfit, they aimed at him but they all heard zombies, before they could fire they saw a spot light shine down on them and what sounded like a hog horn they looked up and saw a very big robot staring at them and it tried to step on them but they ran out of the room…..

Samantha: "My name is Samantha I'm going to tell you how all this really began!".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2

Everyone had a Mauser C96 and started to talk.

Dempsey: "Your Dr Richtofen right? I'm taking you out of here"

Richtofen: "Thank you but zey vill return soon we must power the 115 conversion generators"

Nikolai: "your nation's weapons have already claimed countless lives, you wish to further this"

Richtofen: "if we are to survive zen ve have to..."

Then zombies started to brake in they had to be quick, then went upstairs there was a generator with 1 on it Richtofen turned it on they then heard a recorded voice of Maxis say "Initiating conversion sequence" and zombies wearing cloches and crowns, they had electric eyes, about 4 of them chased them as if they were trying to stop them from activating the generator,

Richtofen: "Do not let zem disrupt the conversion process!"

So they killed them but more came out of strange portals, once the generator finished loading all the special zombies died, then Maxis voice said "Conversion process complete, generator 1 now activated".

Richtofen: "good now… WHERES ZE BRAIN?!"

And on a table there was a brain in a jar, he took it and said

Richtofen: "Good don't worry Maxis I did not remove your brain without good reason"

Dempsey: "ok German do ya wanna tell us what's really going on here?"

Richtofen: "Once my men reached the catacombs of the dig site they came back and fell sick, within a day they started to act like zem, living dead, we don't know why but we have a feeling that element 115 has something to do with it".

Dempsey: "shoot 'em in the head that seems to work"

Takeo: "and what of the giant abominations?"

Richtofen: "The giants are, our greatest scientific achievement all made possible because of Group 935 and element 115, that's what powers zem but it seems to have had as much of a side effect as the men had"

Nikolai: "let's keep moving"

They went outside and saw a 1000foot robot moving towards them

Richtofen: "don't worry the robots have a set path in emergency auto pilot mode, just don't go in there patrol while there coming"

More zombies were coming out of the ground one of them dropped a shovel so Dempsey picked it up and said

Dempsey: "Hey a shovel best take it, this is a dig site after all"

Another zombie dropped a glowing blood bag, when Nikolai walked into it something happened

? "Zombie blood"

Nikolai: "I feel different a foul stench floods my nostrils"

They all stared at him the zombies ignored him because for some reason it made him look like one, then Nikolai heard a girl's voice

?: "Scratch the surface revel the shards of the ice staff"

Then the blood wore off he returned to normal, they then opened the next door leading to generator 2 Richtofen turned it on.

Maxis: "Initiating conversion sequence" and more special zombies appeared

Nikolai: "we must hold area"

Maxis: "conversion sequence complete generator 2 now activated"

They went inside a bunker Dempsey started digging, it was snowing quite hard, he dug up a ballista sniper rifle and a part of a staff a blue one and Richtofen found a blue disc

Richtofen: "before his demise Maxis was very interested these discs, I think this one is for the staff of ice?"

Dempsey noticed a long stoney box

Dempsey: "What's this German?"

Richtofen: "During our excavation we came across this box we don't know of its Origins but we do know that it can somehow give us weapons from past, present and even ze future it can aid us in our fight for survival".

Nikolai: "if it holds weapons I will break it open"

Richtofen: "it is not a simple matter, the nearby conversion generator must be activated before we can use it, but as we have already activated this one, you should be able to open it give it a go"

Dempsey was given a AK-74u a future weapon

Dempsey: "that's cool haha"

Nikolai got an MP40

Nikolai: "I am a simple man, I have no idea of how this works, but I should take this back to the mother land"

Takeo got the Raygun mark 2

Takeo: "the emperor approves of this weapon"

Richtofen got a STG-44

Richtofen: "this will do, we should move"

Samantha: "Hey can you hear me? Im trapped here I just wanna go home"

Nikolai: "I heard her a girl, she begs for help"

Richtofen: "her name is Samantha she will continue to beg for help she did the same to my men, she will not stop!"

Dempsey: "hey how do you"

More zombies appeared and stopped Dempsey from talking, they went through a bunker, and found another door leading to another generator, they activated it

Maxis: "initiating conversion sequence"

Dempsey: "get back to hell you maggots"

Maxis: "conversion sequence complete, generator 3 now activated"

They noticed a vending machine

Dempsey: "what the hell does that do German?"

Richtofen: "I believe it has the power to enhance your body, were didn't have enough time to experiment all of them, there a lot more"

They drank it and it made them reload their guns faster

Dempsey: "I can't remember the last time I tasted sugar my basic rations are like barely edible"

A robot stomp towards them and Dempsey stayed in with speed cola as he didn't notice

Richtofen: "AMERICAN ROBOT!"

Dempsey was stuck in the glue like mud, he shot at the robot, but did nothing, just before it stood on him, he shot its foot and a hatch opened

Dempsey: "OH SHI"

He was crushed, but ended up in the robots head

Dempsey: "GUYS HOW DID I GET IN HERE?!" 

Richtofen: "intruders get immediately transported to ze he, its basic security"

Dempsey noticed a yellow part of something, he picked it up

Maxis: "purge sequence initiated"

An escape pod sucked him up and shot him out of the head, he then landed back where he was standing

Dempsey: "haha that was fun, let's do this with all of them, oh and I got this"

Richtofen: "a part to the wind staff"

The follow Richtofen into the bunker and upstairs and outside another door, to no man's land

Dempsey: "so what do you know of the girl Richtofen?"

Richtofen: "She drove my men insane, some called her the voice of the angels others called her the voice of a demon, she even got to my mentor Dr. Maxis he was my best friend, but she drove him insane he told me that she called him father, but Maxis doesn't have a daughter, Maxis grew sick and…became like them, so I removed his brain and put it in this jar until we can find a use for it, I'm sure I can piece something together, we must hurry and get the rest of these generators powered up"

Dempsey saw another robot coming towards them, he ran over to the foot print and waited, Nikolai joined him this time, he shot the foot and the hatch opened. It stepped on them and they both were transported to the head, Nikolai picked up the next staff part

Then they got in the escape pods, and ejected.

Nikolai: "ha that was fun, let's get these things on ok" 

They moved some rocks and found generator 5

Maxis: "initiating conversion sequence"

Takeo: "stop them now"

It powered up

Maxis: "conversion sequence complete, generator 5 now activated"

Another perk machine came on it was called Stamin-up

Nikolai drank it

Nikolai: "I feel like athlete haha" 

They ran to the next generator on the other side of the mound

Dempsey: "so this mound is where you first saw them huh?" 

Richtofen: "yes, about ten came out and…..ate the men"

Samantha: "you have to help me, please there is a way to open the gateway, my father was so close, and he said you have to follow the steps"

Nikolai: "these steps you speak of, do you remember them?" 

Richtofen: "I don't wish to listen to you Samantha, I know what you really are"

More zombies came, and a siren went off, and a giant zombie wearing diesel punk suit, it had a claw that could extend, to grab them and a flame thrower

Dempsey: "you never told us they wore ARMOR RICHTOFEN!" 

Nikolai: "what in Rasputin's name is that thing?"

Takeo: "another abomination I guess right German?" 

Richtofen: "it's one of the super solider suits, aim for its head or the light core on its chest, DON'T LET IT HIT YOU!" 

It chased Nikolai, the others shot it, after a while it exploded and dropped a red staff part, then it started to snow

Nikolai: "finally the beast dies"

He picked up the red part and regrouped with the others

Samantha: "I'm trying to remember, the staffs of the ancients were lost, but father made copy's you can find them, you can get me out, and you can open the gateway to Argartha"

Nikolai: "I will get you out I promise you this"

Richtofen: "I seek the staffs for myself Samantha, not so I can help free you"

Richtofen picked up some zombie blood

?: "Zombie blood" 

Samantha(to Richtofen): "you're not listening Edward you don't know how long this has been going on do you, you become such a weasel a rat and a TRAITOR! Help me and I will prevent this!" 

Richtofen: "I'm not like my men Samantha your words do not drive me in your direction"

The blood wore of and the charged up the 4 generator

Maxis: "initiating conversion sequence"

They held the area and finished it and a red perk machine turned on, as well as another strange machine

Maxis: "conversion sequence complete generator 4 now activated" 

They all drank the red one called juggernog

Nikolai: "I feel like I have the strength of man who fights for greater good" 

Then Richtofen tried the other machine

Richtofen: "ahhh Der wunderfizz machine ancient mystery of this machine"

It gave him a perk called PhD flopper, he drank it

And then explosions didn't hurt him when he threw a grenade. Nikolai picked up a purple disc, and Takeo picked up a yellow disc

Richtofen: "the last generator is in the church"

They went inside and went upstairs, and found generator six, as well as a tank

Dempsey: "at least we have some transportation nice looking tank"

They turned on the generator

Maxis: "initiating conversion sequence"

It turned on and the portal zombies died

Maxis: "Conversion sequence complete generator 6 now activated, all generators activated, secret device activated"

Richtofen: "this gives us access to the ancient device, it's on the mound let's go!"

Then there was too many zombies and they took down Dempsey and Nikolai

Nikolai: "HELP ME don't leave me to die against such monsters" 

Dempsey: "GOD DAMNIT SOMEONE GET ME UP!"

Just as Richtofen was about to go down he got something out of one of one of them?

Richtofen: "Friends please help me, huh"

? "KA-BOOM"

Richtofen: "ha ha I'm alive oh no the Russian and American are they alive?"

Dempsey: "hey German thanks a lot Takeo got us up!"

Richtofen: "oh thank goodness I thought I had to fend for myself"

Dempsey found a red disc and then heard Maxis said something

Maxis: "Warning generator 4 is compromised"

Nikolai: "there attacking the generator we must stop them"

They ran to generator 2 where a bunch of special zombies were scratching the generator draining the 115 from the canisters, they killed them all and one dropped something

?: "MAX AMMO"

Nikolai: "I don't know how but we have ammo?!"

Takeo: "maybe our ancestors watch over us and give us gifts"

Nikolai: "hmm maybe your right it sounds like a demon"

They repowered the generator

Richtofen: "I need some more Der wunderfizz" 

He had a go but got a teddy bear bottle

?: "hahahaha"

It flew off

Richtofen: "DID YOU DO THIS SAMANTHA"

They ran to the excavation site, there was a machine. It was glowing it had writing scratched on it "Pack-A-Punch put in your gun and watch the magic" so Dempsey put in his AK74u and it came back out with an ice bue cameo it was called the AK74fu2 it was much more powerful. The others wanted to do it but it was cooling down they went downstairs, they found a white disc and a gramophone

Samantha: "there was another song one to open the main chamber I think you found it, play it!" 

So they put the gramophone on a table and put the white disc on, everything started to rumble and stairs formed out of the ground and they lead to another chamber, down there was four stands, yellow(wind), red(fire), blue(ice) and purple(lightning).

Samantha: "the chambers are in different locations, take the music device to each, and collect the crystals from Agartha's chamber, fire is near where you began, ice is behind the church, wind is near generator 4 and finally lightning was near generator 5 go please hurry"

Richtofen: "I found something to help Maxis"

They made their way to the church with the gramophone to get the ice gem, they put the gramophone down and put the blue disc on, and it formed a portal they went in to it.

Argarthas chamber: once inside it was dark there were special zombies everywhere and an ice gem appeared on a stand, Nikolai picked up the gem and they headed back.

When they got back and Richtofen found a small drone like body and he picked it up

Richtofen: "I could use this to make a Maxis drone haha"

He went to the church and found a table to build him on

Once built the drone had four rotors on top of the body and the brain was connected just under the body it had a ens that glowed yellow on the front of the body and just under the lens was a small gun, on top near the rotors was a voice box so he could speak

Maxis: "ahh the darkness is gone, I live again! I knew my friend would not fail me. Wait something is wrong I can no long touch or feel? WHAT DID YOU DO RICHTOFEN?!"

Richtofen: "please try to understand Maxis I did this so you could live once more"

Maxis: "but with such a body I can no longer conduct experiments" 

Richtofen: "for now Maxis we need your help to fend off the reached creatures please help" 

Maxis: "ok I will help, at least I live I must thank you for that, now take me somewhere I can get a good view and I will shoot them!"

Richtofen picked Maxis up and took him outside towards Pack a Punch was and he threw him up in the air.

Maxis: "stabilizing, locking on target, target locked, firing!"

He shot the zombies like they were nothing

Meanwhile the others were building the four staffs

Nikolai built the ice staff, when he shot the zombies they froze and smashed to pieces

Nikolai: "the ice so thick it smashed anything in its path"

Dempsey got the fire staff, when he shot it, it burned the zombies with 3 different fire balls, if they lived they burned to death seconds later

Dempsey: "fear my burning flame meat bags"

Takeo built the wind staff, when he fired it, blew all the zombies away

Takeo: "this mighty wind grows thick with your blood"

Samantha: "your actually doing it you're going to get me out"

They then saw a strange drone, it said something

Maxis: "have no fear, Maxis is here! Ha I've always wanted to say that, hello my name is Dr Ludvig Maxis." 

Nikolai: "what is it?!" 

Richtofen: "my greatest creation the Maxis drone"

Maxis: "yes Richtofen I can find another means of defence for you ill got get you all a shield"

So he flew off

Richtofen built the lightning staff, when he fired it, it shot a ball of lightning that exploded it killed zombies as it went through them

Samantha: "yes you got them all but now, Father said the staffs weren't powerful enough, he said there were riddles hidden in the chamber left by the ancients, harness the ultimate versions of the original staffs. Every journey begins with a single step, this is step 1"

Nikolai: "this sounds like a lot we have these staffs they seem powerful enough?" 

Samantha: "I demand you do as I say!"

Nikolai: "I'm starting to judge you little girl"

They made their way to the portal to Argartha, another siren went off and two Robots dropped down and chased Richtofen and Nikolai

Nikolai: "the armoured one returns…. With allies?" 

Richtofen: "there called Panzer soldats"

The Panzer soldats took a beating about 3 magazines from their guns before they exploded.

Maxis appeared again and gave everyone a shield, he dropped Richtofens on his head

Richtofen: "hey! What was that for?"

Maxis rotor exploded and he spun around uncontrollably

Maxis: "Sorry Richtofen….Buzzzzz. I…i...I need to….buzzzz… recharge…..buzzzz…. Returning to charging dock! Buzz"

He disappeared

Richtofen: "rest for now my friend"

They put the shields on their back and went into Argarthas chamber

Samantha: "First the lightning staff ok Edward you have to look over at the lightning area, once there, there should be what looks like piano keys made from purple triangles zap them in the correct order, I will not repeat them, 10, 1, 5. 5,8,12. 6, 10, 3"

He zapped them in this order then he heard a boom

Samantha: "well done! Now the wind staff there's four circles above you they mean north, south, east and west, use the wind staff to spin them around"

Takeo shot them in a random order as he had no idea what he was doing, eventually there was a boom, and the ceiling shrunk into itself

Samantha: "I can't believe it how did you do that? Anyway let's move to the ice staff, above the area there's 5 panels with patterns on them shot them to match the circles as seen on a screen next to your"

Nikolai matched them and they flipped over one by one, until he heard a boom

Samantha: "yes yes, one more the fire ok stand in the fire area and kill the zombie there"

Dempsey went over to the area and killed the zombies that appeared and their souls went into four pots behind him, once each on was filled there was a boom

Samantha: "yes you are getting closer so much closer, the ancients thought there riddles would never be solved but they were wrong they were so wrong! Leave this place and find the second riddles, I can't help you with them so see if any things changed"

They went back and Nikolai found a grave with water coming off of it he shot it with the ice staff it froze and he shot it, it exploded

Richtofen saw a small machine with a knob on it, sparks came off of it and it turned off he went to find more

Dempsey went to the church because he was chased there, there were circles on the walls as well as torches like the ones in Argartha but they had numbers on them 11, 7, 3, 4. He shot the touches with the same numbers, once he did they all came on there was a buzz

Samantha: "well done Dempsey now got back to the mound and shot a red orb"

Buuzzz Takeo shot these egg things with smoke coming off of them

Samantha: "well done now go to the mound and shot a yellow orb"

Buzzzz Nikolai shot 3 graves and he went to the mound

Samantha: "only one left shoot your blue orb"

Richtofen was turning the 9th knob and heard a buzz

Samantha: "ok Edward I guess you can get yours"

They went back to the place they got the staffs from and shot the orbs above them, they all flew off and went to Argartha, so the four went to Argartha too.

Once there, there were stands to put their staffs in and they killed zombies around them, as they did, yellow souls went into the staffs and charged it up, and then lots of zombies came and attacked Richtofen

Richtofen: "Nein help me I do not wish to become one of them"

The others killed the zombies and helped Richtofen up, once they killed a bunch of them, the ice staff made a loud cracking sound, it was upgraded

Samantha: "thought to have been lost for century's the power of Ulls arrow is now yours Nikolai"

He took it and knifes came out of it

Nikolai: "oh this is going to be fun"

Dempsey's fire staff was complete

Samantha: "Dempsey the power of the flames of Kabotashis blood are now yours to manipulate, use them wisely"

He picked it up and shot a zombie with it 3 bursts of 3 big fire balls came out and kill a zombie, by exploding more as a chain reaction

Takeo's wind staff was ready

Samantha: "Takeo the power of the gusts of wind are now yours, its name Borea's fury"

He shot it and it made a strong whirlwind that sucked every zombie in and crushed it

Finally Richtofens was don't

Samantha: "the devastating power of the lightning of Kimats bite is now yours Edward, now you can get me out"

Richtofen shot it and it made a giant ball of lightning that shocked the life out of the zombies

They left Argartha to finish the steps

Once out there was a strange glowing plane flying above them, Dempsey shot it down, and a zombie came out making very loud angry noises, it went over to Dempsey and took him down in one punch

Dempsey: "HOLY CRAP watch out he's powerful"

Nikolai shot it with Ulls arrow, and froze him a burst of light came out of the zombie.

Nikolai revived Dempsey with the back of the staff

Nikolai: "hey guys if you turn it around you get a reviver thing"

Samantha: "when you killed that one the light made four stands appear put the staffs in and shoot zombies like you did in Argartha" 

They shot them and more yellow souls went inside it, after they killed over 100 of them another buzz was heard

Samantha: "you did it now all you need to do is take my father to Argartha and release him, just kill some more so the gateway opens go"

Richtofen went to pick up Maxis and went to Argartha and the ceiling disappeared to reveille a whirlwind in the sky, they stood in the middle and killed A LOT of zombies.

Once they killed enough the sky opened and a light shone down

Samantha: "well done now let me and my father be together, and then ill reward you for your bravery" 

They released Maxis

Richtofen: "well Maxis I guess this is good bye, thank you for teaching me everything I know"

Maxis: "no Richtofen you knew everything, look you brought me back from the dead, you're a brilliant apprentice well done but we have to go now, good bye" 

Richtofen: "good bye, Dr Maxis"

Maxis: "Samantha I must go to her, the paradox must be resolved"

He disappeared the light shone brightly

Samantha: "well done heroes you have saved all of us great rewards await you all you have to do is step into the light" 

Dempsey walked in

Dempsey: "come on guys we're getting out haha"

They all jumped in and disappeared.

Epilogue

Samantha's bedroom

Sometime in world war 2

Samantha: "and from then on the four heroes knew that Samantha would keep them safe forever."

Samantha started to play with dolls of the characters, and knocked over a Brutus and Leroy doll, while making her own sound effects

Eddie: "you've got it all wrong their eyes should be blue, face it, girls know nothing about zombies"

Samantha: "it's my turn Eddie I can do what I want"

An air raid siren went off outside

Maxis (from downstairs): "come on down to the bunker children make sure you lock the windows on your way down"

Eddie: "we better do what your dad says *sigh* I didn't even get my turn"

Samantha locked a big window overlooking Nazi Germany, and her dog Fluffy came in to the room, she jumped down towards Eddie and said

Samantha: "Don't worry Eddie tomorrow you can make the rules ok, come on fluffy"

Fluffy ran out of the room

Eddie: "I wish the heroes in our stories were real Sam"

Samantha: "I know but it will be ok, my dad has a plan!"

She closed the door to the doll filled room of every character and enemy in the story…

The End.


End file.
